1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to a data storage device, and more particularly, to a method for a data storage device to write data.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor memory apparatus may be used to store data. Memory apparatuses may be classified into nonvolatile memory apparatuses and volatile memory apparatuses.
The volatile memory apparatuses may lose data stored therein when power is blocked. The volatile memory apparatuses include a static random access memory (SRAM), a dynamic random access memory (DRAM), and so forth. Generally, in a data processing system the volatile memory apparatuses, due to relatively high processing speed, are used as a buffer memory, a cache memory, a working memory, and the like.
Conversely, the nonvolatile memory apparatus may retain data stored therein even when not powered. The nonvolatile memory apparatuses include a flash memory such as a NAND flash memory and a NOR flash memory, a ferroelectric random access memory (FeRAM), a phase change random access memory (PCRAM), a magnetic random access memory (MRAM), a resistive random access memory (ReRAM), and so forth.